


Introduction

by verse2wo



Series: Warfstache Family [1]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Addams Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verse2wo/pseuds/verse2wo
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache/Darkiplier
Series: Warfstache Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796281
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Introduction

“Father… Yancy is coming home today right?”

“Assuming your uncle Abe did what was asked of him.”

Ayano hums, stabbing at her plate. She huffs, pushing her red hair back.

“Did Senpai not notice you?”

“Not yet.”

Dark reaches out, resting a hand on Ayano’s own.

“If he doesn’t, he’s not worth it.”

Ayano smiles, as a door bangs open. She perks up, smiling wider.

“Daddy!”

Wilford laughs, moving over to kiss Ayano’s cheek.

“Good morning sweetheart.”

He moves to Dark, burrowing his face into his neck. Dark hums, head tilting to the side.

“Good morning, my darkness.”

“Good morning Wilford.”

Ayano laughs, before finishing her breakfast.

“I gotta get to school. I’ll walk Chica when I get home.”

“Have a wonderful day!”

Ayano smiles, running out of the house with a piece of toast in her mouth and backpack on her shoulders.

Dark turns to Wilford, kissing him properly.

“Abe should be here around noon.”

“Haven’t seen that chap in an honest week.”

Dark hums, before standing slightly.

“Well, I know just what to do to pass the time.”

Wilford laughs, before kissing Dark again.


End file.
